Urban Legend
by UltimateFujo
Summary: Feliciano memutuskan membagi pizza miliknya ke tetangganya. Keputusan yang akan sangat ia sesali nantinya / Urban Legend from around the world. Series fic. Dianjurkan baca tengah malam :) Review Please
1. Arabella

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Yosh, fic baru lagi xD /plaked/

Gomen ne, Drabble series-nya belum dilanjut m(_'_)m FuMate hilang ide sama selera ngelanjutinnya ._.  
>Tapi tenang, bakal dilanjut kok '3')b<p>

Hmm, rencananya ini juga bakal jadi multichap, tiap chapter bakal beda urban sama castnya '-'

Request? Monggo '-' Kalau ada vote cast, cast yang akan dipakai adalah yang paling banyak '-' Dan tolong ya, plis review ;-; Sekedar titik pun FuMate udah seneng, kritik apalagi ;-; tanpa kritik/saran FuMate jadi nggak tahu apa kelemahan/kesalahan yang ada di fic FuMate ;-;

Well, happy reading

* * *

><p><strong>Urban Legend<strong>

A Hetalia fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**Arabella**

from America

_'There's something wrong with the doll...'_

Hetalia's Hungary

* * *

><p>Elizaveta menghela nafas kesal.<p>

Hari ini tak berbeda jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetap membosankan. Ini liburan musim panas, seharusnya ia bersenang-senang. Tapi sayangnya, semua teman-temannya sedang berlibur ke daerah lain.

Ck, sungguh menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menonton sebuah film di salah satu bioskop dekat rumahnya. Film itu berkisah tentang seorang anak dengan kepolosannya berhasil mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat. Klise memang, tapi film berjudul 'Feliciano dan lampu ajaib' itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Yang ia dengar, film itu menyuguhkan banyak sekali adegan-adegan lucu.

Sayangnya, dia tidak mempunyai uang. Ditambah lagi ibunya tidak mengizinkannya.

"ARGH!" teriaknya frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia melemparkan handphonenya.

_Pluk._

Handphonenya mendarat diatas sebuah boneka.

Gadis itu mengernyit heran, ia belum pernah melihat boneka itu. Dengan penasaran ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju boneka itu. Tangannya meraih boneka tadi dan membawanya lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Matanya dengan teliti mengamati boneka tersebut.

Sebenarnya boneka itu biasa saja, justru terlihat lucu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di mata hitamnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Elizaveta bergidik.

Gadis berdarah Hungaria itu mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tadi dan berjalan menuju ibunya. Walau begitu, tubuhnya tetap gemetar.

"Bu, boneka ini punya siapa?" tanya Elizaveta sambil menunjukkan boneka tadi. Ibunya menoleh sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Itu punyamu sayang. Nenekmu membelikannya untukmu" jelas ibunya sembari menghampiri putrinya.

Elizaveta hanya terdiam tanpa mau memandang boneka aneh itu.

"Nenekmu memberikannya nama Arabella. Cantik bukan?" tanya ibunya. Elizaveta mengangguk walaupun ia masih takut terhadap boneka itu.

Elizaveta sebenarnya tidak menyukai boneka itu. Mata hitam kelam Arabella seakan terus mengawasi segala pergerakan remaja itu.

Malamnya, Elizaveta beranjak menuju kasurnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ketakutan hari ini. Berniat istirahat sejenak, gadis itu mulai menutup matanya. Elizaveta hampir terbuai dewi mimpi jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga pertama"

Gadis itu terbangun terbangun. Seingatnya, Arabella ia letakkan di bawah.

Lantas suara apa tadi?

Eliza tak mau ambil pusing. Kantuk yang menguasainya mulai menggiringnya ke alam mimpi.

Ia menganggap suara tadi bagian dari mimpinya.

Esok malamnya, saat Elizaveta hendak tidur, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga kelima"

Elizaveta mulai merasa gelisah. Ia benar-benar terganggu oleh suara tadi. Ibunya pasti sudah tertidur, dan ayahnya sedang keluar kota. Lalu siapa?

Paginya, Elizaveta memohon kepada ibunya agar Arabella dibuang. Tapi sayang, ibunya menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya tadi.

"Tidak boleh! Kau ini bagaimana, Arabella itu pemberian nenekmu!" bentak ibunya. Elizaveta memasang wajah memelasnya, berusaha merayu.

"Tapi bu-"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Dengan kecewa Elizaveta pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton TV. Pikirannya masih dibayang-bayangi suara-suara yang ia dengar. Perempuan itu hendak mengalihkan pikirannya, jadi ia berusaha menghibur diri dengan menonton tv. Saat hendak meraih remote, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke Arabella.

Boneka itu tengah menyeringai.

Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bahkan sampai mengusapnya. Dan seringaian Arabella masih terpahat jelas di wajah porselennya.

Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia berdiri kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan boneka itu.

Elizaveta terus berfikir dalam ketakutan hingga tak menyadari hari sudah malam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya terasa semakin sesak dari detik ke detik.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga teratas"

Elizaveta bersembunyi dibawah selimut saat suara itu terdengar lagi. Detik-detik terasa sangat menegangkan baginya.

Keesokan harinya, ibunya menemukan Elizaveta.

Terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya pecah.

**Disebelahnya Arabella tersenyum manis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's next?<strong>

_You decide it._


	2. Pizza

Hai hai minna! *tebar scone* *ditabok*

Untuk chap kemarin, ada kesalahan teknis yaitu nama 'Salma'. Well, sebenernya itu fic cast awal temen FuMate, si Salma tadi. FuMate ganti nama dan, hal itu terjadi ._.

Oh, dan chap ini bukan buata FuMate. FuMate nemu di Mengaku Backpacker dan ganti nama doang ._. Gomen ne, sebenernya fic asli ada di laptop FuMate. Berhubung lagi rusak dan males nulis ulang, jadi ya begini ._.

Semoga yang ini memuaskan TvT)/

Review's Reply:

**Brownchoco:** itu... *tutup muka pake kresek*Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi yaaa

**ChocoDy: **Pendek? Saya gak bakat bikin yang panjang-panjang :v Feli keluar nih :v Annabele? Setahu saya dia udah nikah sama chucky *plak* Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya~

**memenesia-gak-login: **Itu karena Arabella manis *eh* Salma itu orang/?. Urban dari spain? Belum nemu ;-; Nanti kalo udah nemu saya bikin hehehe *senyum evil*

* * *

><p><strong>Urban Legend<strong>

A Hetalia fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

This time,

**Pizza**

from America  
><span>

_'They are... it's impossible!'_

Hetalia's Italy

* * *

><p>Saat berlibur di Amerika, Feliciano mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kakinya patah dan ia harus beristirahat beberapa hari di dalam rumah hingga kondisinya pulih. Lelaki Italia itu tinggal di apartemen bersama temannya, Alfred. Sayangnya Alfred harus bekerja sehingga tak bisa merawat Feliciano. Beberapa hari pertama, lelaki dengan ahoge tadi merasa senang karena bisa tinggal di rumah seharian. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan.<p>

Suatu hari saat menyalakan televisi, ia mendengar suara anak-anak berlari di lantai atasnya. Feliciano berpikir ini aneh, sebab jam segini harusnya anak-anak belum pulang dari sekolah. Esoknya, ia juga mendengar suara anak bermain dari lantai atas.

Feliciano merasa lapar dan memesan dua kotak pizza melalui layanan pesan antar. Ia merasa sudah kenyang setelah memakan sekotak pizza dan merasa tak sanggup menghabiskan satu kotak pizza lagi. Jika ia menunggu Alfred pulang, mungkin pizza itu rasanya sudah tak enak lagi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbuat baik dengan memberikan pizza itu pada keluarga yang tinggal di atasnya.

Bukannya ada anak-anak tinggal disana? Mereka pasti senang dengan pizza gratis.

Dengan kepayahan iapun keluar dari kamar dan naik dengan lift.

"Ouch...ouch..." sesekali Feli mengerang karena kakinya belum sembuh benar ketika berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atasnya itu.

"Ting tong" ia menekan bel, namun tidak terdengar jawaban.

Feliciano kembali menekan bel dan terdengar suara dari dalam pintu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu.

"Vee~ Saya tetangga yang tinggal satu lantai di bawah anda"

Pintu dibuka, namun hanya sedikit. Dari sela pintu, terlihat wajah seorang wanita separuh baya. Namun kamar itu sangat gelap sehingga yang bisa Feliciano lihat hanya kepala wanita itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Vee~ Anda mau pizza? Saya tadi memesannya namun tidak habis. Mungkin anda mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ehm, mungkin anak-anak anda mau?"

Tiba-tiba terlihat kepala seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan di bawahnya. Mereka pasti anak-anak yang kerap ia dengar suaranya saat bermain.

Ketiga wajah itu menatapnya, berbaris membentuk satu lajur dari atas ke bawah.

"Baiklah, kami mau." Wanita itu menerima pizza itu dan pintu itupun dibanting, tertutup.

Feliciano berbalik, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Seluruh bulu kuduknya terasa menggigil.

Wajah ketiga orang itu terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Feliciano mengambil langkah cepat, tanpa peduli rasa sakit di kakinya, untuk segera menuju lift.

Ketiga wajah mereka membentuk garis, pikirnya.

Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggunya untuk datang.

Membentuk garis vertikal, dari atas ke bawah. Satu wajah di atas wajah yang lain.

Ia menekan tombol lift kembali, namun lift itu tak kunjung datang.

Ada yang aneh dengan wajah mereka.

Lift itu terlalu lama. Feliciano memutuskan menggunakan tangga.

Wajah tampak berbaris, satu di atas yang lain ... itu mustahil!

Ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya ketika ia menapaki tangga dengan langkah panik.

Pria itu mulai menyadari apa yang salah dengan keluarga itu.

Hanya ada kepala, tanpa badan ...

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menelepon polisi.

Polisi datang beberapa saat kemudian, walaupun laporan pria itu tampak gila. Mereka memeriksa kamar di bawah kamar pria itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tubuh wanita dan kedua anaknya itu ditemukan di bak kamar mandi.

Kepala mereka terpenggal.

Mereka juga menemukan suami wanita itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memenggal kepala istri dan anak-anaknya dengan gergaji. Namun ia bersumpah istri dan kedua anak-anaknya masih hidup.

Polisi berkesimpulan pria itu menjadi gila dan membunuh keluarganya.

Namun polisi menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamar itu.

Di meja dapur tergeletak sebuah kotak pizza.

Ketika dibuka, isinya sudah tidak utuh lagi.

**Ada bekas gigitan-gigitan kecil di pizza itu, seolah-olah ada anak-anak kecil yang memakannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's next?<strong>

_You decide it._


End file.
